Linzi Hateley
Linzi Hateley is an English actress. Biography Born in Birmingham, England, Hateley attended the Italia Conti Academy and was cast at the age of seventeen in the ill-fated musical Carrie, which won her the Best Newcomer Award. She appeared in the film adaptations of several of her roles, including Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat and London Road as well as the film Julie and the Cadillacs. Singing Hateley began her musical career originating the role of Carrie White in Carrie, and went on to appear as Eponine in Les Misérables and the Narrator in the 1991 revival of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. She also played existing roles such as Betty Rizzo in Grease, Little Red Riding Hood in Into the Woods and Nancy in Oliver! Hateley originated the part of Winifred Banks in Mary Poppins and played Donna Sheridan for an extended run in Mamma Mia! She also released several albums, debuting with For the First Time in 1991. Film A Christmas Carol (2004) *Christmas Together (contains solo lines) *Christmas Together (reprise) Les Misérables (2012) *Turning London Road (2015) Stage Carrie (1988)(originated the role) *Dream On (contains solo lines) *Carrie (solo) *Open Your Heart (duet) *And Eve Was Weak (duet) *Evening Prayers (duet) *Unsuspecting Hearts (duet) *I'm Not Alone (solo) *Heaven (Octet)(contains solo lines) *The Destruction (solo) Les Misérables (1988) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Eponine's Errand (duet) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *The Letter (duet) *On My Own (solo) *A Little Fall of Rain (duet) Just So (1990) Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (1991) *Prologue (solo) *Jacob and Sons (contains solo lines) *Joseph's Coat (contains solo lines) *Poor, Poor Joseph *One More Angel in Heaven *Potiphar (contains solo lines) *Pharaoh's Story (contains solo lines) *Poor, Poor Pharaoh *Stone the Crows (contains solo lines) *The Brothers Come to Egypt (solo) *Joseph All the Time (contains solo lines) *Jacob in Egypt (contains solo lines) *Any Dream Will Do (Reprise) *Megamix Shakers (1994)(originated the role) The Rise and Fall of Little Voice (1995) *Somewhere Over the Rainbow (solo) *Never, Never (solo) *Lover Man (Oh Where Can You Be?) (solo) *Hey, Big Spender (solo) *I Wanna Be Loved By You *Je ne regrette rien (solo) *Sing As We Go (solo) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (solo) Grease (1995) *Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee (contains solo lines) *Rydell Fight Song *Shakin' at the High School Hop *There Are Worse Things I Could Do (solo) *Finale Divorce Me, Darling! (1997) *Here We Are in Nice Again (contains solo lines) *Lights! Music! (contains solo lines) *Paradise Hotel (duet) *Paradise Hotel (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Fancy Forgetting (contains solo lines) Anyone Can Whistle (1997) *Cookie Speech (solo) *There Won't Be Trumpets (solo) *Come Play Wiz Me (contains solo lines) *Anyone Can Whistle (solo) *See What It Gets You (solo) *There's Always a Woman (duet) *With So Little to Be Sure Of (duet) *Finale Into the Woods (1997) *Act One Prologue (contains solo lines) *Hello, Little Girl (duet) *I Know Things Now (solo) *Act One Finale (contains solo lines) *Act Two Prologue (contains solo lines) *Your Fault (contains solo lines) *No One is Alone (Part 1)(duet) *No One is Alone (Part 2) (contains solo lines) *Act Two Finale (contains solo lines) The Rink (1998) *Colored Lights (solo) *Don't Ah Ma Me (duet) *Under the Roller Coaster (solo) *Not Enough Magic (contains solo lines) *Angel's Rink and Social Center (contains solo lines) *What Happened to the Old Days? (contains solo lines) *Colored Lights (Reprise)(solo) *The Apple Dosen't Fall (duet) *Mrs. A (contains solo lines) *Wallflower (duet) *All the Children in a Row (duet) Oliver! (1999) *It's a Fine Life (contains solo lines) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) *Oom-Pah-Pah (contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (solo) *It's a Fine Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (reprise)(solo) Moving On (2000) The Secret Garden (2000) *If I Had A Fine White Horse (duet) *Come Spirit, Come Charm *Hold On (solo) *Letter Song (contains solo lines) *Finale Love Songs (2002) On Your Toes (2002) Chicago (2003) *Funny Honey (solo) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Roxie (contains solo lines) *My Own Best Friend (duet) *Me and My Baby (contains solo lines) *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (duet) Mary Poppins (2004)(originated the role) *Cherry Tree Lane Part 1 (contains solonlines) *Cherry Tree Lane Part 2 (contains solo lines) *Being Mrs Banks (solo) *Cherry Tree Lane (second reprise)(contains solo lines) *Being Mrs Banks (reprise)(solo) Mamma Mia! (2007) *Money, Money, Money (contains solo lines) *Mamma Mia (contains solo lines) *Chiquitita (contains solo lines) *Dancing Queen (contains solo lines) *Super Trouper *Voulez-Vous *One of Us (solo) *S.O.S. (duet) *Our Last Summer (duet) *Slipping Through My Fingers (duet) *The Winner Takes It All (solo) *I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do (contains solo lines) *Mamma Mia (encore) *Dancing Queen (encore) *Waterloo London Road (2012) Les Misérables (2012) *Castle on a Cloud (duet) *Master of the House (contains solo lines) *Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *One Day More *Beggars at the Feast (contains solo lines) Albums For The First Time (1992) *Meadowlark (solo) *Rainy Days and Mondays (solo) *Will Someone Ever Look At Me That Way (solo) *Come Back With The Same Look In Your Eyes (solo) *Time Heals Everything (solo) *Nobody Does It Better (solo) *Is This The World We Created (solo) *Part Of Your World (solo) *My Own Space (solo) *The Smile You Left Behind (solo) *There's Gotta Be Something Better Than This (solo) *On My Own (solo) *Every Time We Say Goodbye (solo) *Wind Beneath My Wings (solo) Sooner or Later (1994) *Show Me (solo) *How Do You Keep The Music Playing? (solo) *The Man That Got Away (solo) *Wait a Bit (solo) *Other Lady (solo) *Carrie (solo) *If (solo) *A House Is Not A Home (solo) *Woman In The Moon (solo) *The Rose (solo) *Weekend In New England (solo) *Sooner or Later (solo) *You Gave It Away (solo) *I Got Rhythm (solo) True Colours (2001) *Patterns (solo) *Burn (solo) *Shiver Me Timbers (solo) *Without You (duet) *Stars and the Moon (solo) *Anything For You (solo) *Should've Never Let You Go (solo) *I've Been Here Before (duet) *Cold Song (solo) *The Girl I Mean to Be (solo) *Anyone Can Whistle (solo) *I Don't Remember Christmas (solo) *True Colours (solo) *I'll Be Here With You (solo) *Nothing Really Happened (solo) Act One: Songs From The Musicals Of Alexander S. Bermange (2008) *If This Could Be Forever (solo) Gallery hateleycarrie.jpg|'Carrie White' in Carrie. hateleyeponine.jpg|'Eponine' in Les Misérables. hateleykola.jpg|'Kola Kola Bird' in Just So. hateleynarrator.jpg|'Narrator' in Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. forthefirsttime.jpg|'For the First Time.' soonerorlater.jpg|'Sooner or Later.' hateleyrizzo.jpg|'Betty Rizzo' in Grease. hateleyangel.jpg|'Angel' in The Rink. hateleynancy.jpg|'Nancy' in Oliver! hateleymovingon.jpg|'Moving On.' hateleymartha.jpg|'Martha Sowerby' and Mary Lennox in The Secret Garden. hateleytruecokiurs.jpg|'True Colours.' hateleyfrankie.jpg|'Frankie' and Junior in On Your Toes. hateleyroxie.jpg|'Roxie Hart' in Chicago. hateleywinifred.jpg|'Winifred Banks' in Mary Poppins. hateleydonna.jpg|'Donna Sheridan' in Mamma Mia! Actone.jpg|'Act One: Songs From the Musicals of Alexander S. Bermange.' hateleythenardier.jpg|'Madame Thénardier' in Les Misérables. Hateley, Linzi